


Viheriömpää aidan toisella puolen

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golf, First Love, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Golfia, kuten muitakaan pitkäkestoisia pelejä, ei suinkaan pelata lopputulemaa ajatellen, vaan ihan sen itsensä vuoksi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom-wiki osasi kertoa, että Kirisaki Daichissa on vahva golf-kerho, ja typerien ideoiden ystävänä luonnollisesti innostuin moisesta kovasti. Ja golfistahan en oikeasti tiedä yhtikäs mitään :'D

**I**

Imayoshi Shoichi ymmärsi jo hyvin nuorena, että hänen osansa tässä maailmassa oli tarkkailla. Siinä, missä muut näkivät haluttavia objekteja, hän puolestaan havainnoi noista objekteista sekä niitä jahtaavista toimijoista rakentuvia kokonaisuuksia. Hän osasi kiinnittää huomionsa merkityksellisiin yksityiskohtiin, hahmottaa yhtäaikaisesti niin konstruktion kuin sen osasetkin; hän käsitti erilaiset persoonallisuudet, motivaatiot ja strategiat ja ennen kaikkea niiden keskinäiset suhteet. Ei hän koskaan tätä tarkkailijan roolia valinnut, hän vain sattui olemaan siinä hyvä, ja tokihan hallitsemansa taidon harjoittaminen tuotti tekijälleen nautintoa.

Intohimot sen sijaan olivat hänelle verrattain vieras konsepti, ainakin mitä tuli omakohtaiseen kokemukseen.

Shoichin onneksi ihmiset kuitenkin olivat riittävän huvittavia, ei hänen tarvinnut itse mitään halutakaan saadakseen kyllikseen viihdykettä — mihin ikinä hän katsoikin, eteen avautui näkymä idiooteista, jotka poikkesivat juuri sopivissa määrin toisistaan pitäen touhun mielenkiintoisena. Neljätoistavuotiaan kyynisellä fatalismilla hän kyllä arveli vielä jonain päivänä tylsistyvänsä hengiltä ihmiskunnan edesottamuksia seuratessaan, väistämätöntähän se oli, mutta jätettäköön asia sitten sen ajan murheeksi. Kai hän nyt siihen mennessä olisi keksinyt jotain muutakin mieltään kiehtovaa.

Ja kuin tilauksesta hänen elämäänsä purjehti Hanamiya Makoto. Mako-chan. _Hana-hime._

Golf ei herättänyt Shoichissa sen suurempia tunteita kuin oikeastaan mikään muukaan — hänen vanhempansa olivat suositelleet sitä harrastukseksi, ja ottaen huomioon lajin suosion isokenkäisten keskuudessa, sen saloihin vihkiytyminen kuulosti hyvinkin järkevältä vedolta. Yläasteen golf-seura tarjosi myös mainiot puitteet sosiaalisten suhteiden solmimiselle; luokkatoverit tympääntyivät nopeasti Shoichin tapaan esittää heistä osuvia huomioita, mutta harrastuspiireissä ei aivan samalla tavalla tohdittu jättää edes ärsyttävää tapausta kokonaan oman onnensa nojaan. Tiimihengeksi ne useimmiten sitä väittivät. Ikään kuin piskuisten pallojen rautamailoilla huitominen loisi heidän välilleen jonkin yhdistävän siteen.

Edes Shoichi ei voinut kuitenkaan kieltää, etteikö olisi tuntunut ihan mukavalta tulla tituleeratuksi senpaina. Hiljaisiahan vasta liittyneet kouhait olivat, eikä niitä ollut kuin vain kaksi, mutta _laatu korvaa määrän_ ja muuta sen sellaista banaalia sontaa, mitä sellaisissa tilanteissa nyt olikaan tarkoitus kiireellä hokea. Toinen aloittaneista pojista, Furuhashi, sai Shoichin haukottelemaan ihan vain ilmaantumalla paikalle, mutta Hanamiya sen sijaan vaikutti villimmältä kortilta jo ensikättelyssä. Shoichi ei osannut osoittaa itselleenkään, mistä moinen tuntuma oikein tuli, Hanamiya kuitenkin hymyili ujosti esittäytyessään ja kumarsi aina kohteliaasti ja kantoi ensimmäisten kuukausien ajan kiltisti senpaiden golfbägejä, kuten tapana oli. Hänen äänensä oli hyvin pehmeä, parhaimmillaan jopa tyttömäinen, ja hän pälyili muita pitkän otsatukkansa takaa siten kuin itsestään epävarmoille ihmisille oli tyypillistä.

Ja silti jokin tuntui olevan vialla. Jokin tuntui olevan _vinossa_ , kuin hänen vaikutuksestaan maa kiertäisi akselillaan hivenen verran väärään kulmaan taipuneena.

Ja sen tähden Hanamiya oli ehdottomasti kiehtovin ihminen, jonka Shoichi oli eläissään tavannut.

 

 

Shoichi oli haistanut vaaran siinä vaiheessa, kun Hanamiya oli pyytänyt häntä avustamaan lyöntiasentonsa parantamisessa. Kahden kesken. Parempaa syytä suostumiseen kuin pinnan alla vaaniva uhka ei kai voisikaan olla.

Ongelma oli kuulemma siinä, ettei hän saanut lobiinsa tarpeeksi voimaa. Netistä luetuista ohjeista ei niistäkään ollut mitään apua, sillä hän ei “hallinnut kehoaan” niin hyvin, että olisi osannut noudattaa käytännössä niksejä selän kohteeseen kääntämisestä ja stanssin avaamisesta.

“Neuvo minua, _senpai_ ”, Hanamiya kuiskasi anoen ja nojautui vasten takanaan seisovaa Shoichia, painetta lantionseudulla aivan erityisesti korostaen. Hänen koko vartalonsa tuntui hyvin kuumalta ja pakaransa odottamattoman pehmeiltä, houkuttelevilta, hänen hiuksistaan saattoi haistaa miedon häivähdyksen naurettavan hedelmäisestä shampoosta. “Ohjasta pitkää svingiäni.”

Tavallaan kai Shoichia nauratti — voi, millaisia korniuksia, ja vieläpä hänelle suunnattuina! Jestas. Ei sellaista joka päivä kuullutkaan. Kuitenkin juuri sen vuoksi vaiti pysytteleminen tuntui ensiarvoisen tärkeältä, reaktioitahan Hanamiya tässä nimenomaan toivoi, ja ellei hän niitä nyt Shoichilta saisi, hänen olisi yritettävä toistamiseenkin. Se kuulosti parhaalta mahdolliselta vaihtoehdolta, moisesta irtoaisi varmasti mittaamattomasti viihdettä.

Joten Schoichi vain lykkäsi silmälasejaan paremmin paikoilleen ja teki juuri siten kuin Hanamiya pyysi, tönäisi tämän polvia aavistuksen kauemmas toisistaan optimaaliseen stanssiin ja ohjasti käsillään koko yläruumista vahvaa lyöntiä tukevaan kierteeseen. Eikä mitään muuta. Ei, vaikka intensiivinen kokovartalokosketus ja Hanamiyan toistuvat, vihjailevat pyynnöt olivat tehneet tehtävänsä. Shoichi ei vaivautunut edes peittelemään sitä, kai kenellä tahansa nyt sellaisesta eteen ottaisi.

Kaikkein tukalimmilta hänen housunsa tuntuivat kuitenkin vasta siinä vaiheessa, kun he olivat jo irrottautuneet toisistaan ja Hanamiya loi häneen kylmää terästä salamoivan, laskelmoivan katseen.

“Toivottavasti tästä oli apua”, Shoichi sanoi. Ja hymyili.

“Mittaamattomasti”, Hanamiya vastasi. Hänen huulilleen ei sillä kerralla hymy enää yltänyt.

Vasta paljon myöhemmin Shoichille selvisi, että Hanamiya oli tehnyt tämän saman tempun golf-seuran jokaiselle senpailleen. Ne, jotka olivat kimpaantuneet ja uhanneet vetää hinttiä turpaan, olivat saaneet kuulla olevansa itse niin vitun neitimäisiä, että kaikki heidän ympärillään olettivat heidän preferenssiensä kallistuvan oman sukupuolen suuntaan. Yhdelle jäi kohtaamisesta muistoksi musta silmä, oli kuulemma tuohduksissaan kävellyt päin kaapinovea, erään toisen nenä taas murtui hänen “kompastuttuaan kiihtyneenä omiin jalkoihinsa ja lyötyään itseään naamaan pitelemällään draiverilla”. Hanamiyan syöttiin tarttuneet puolestaan joutuivat armottoman kiristyksen uhreiksi.

Kävi myös ilmi, että Hanamiya oli pelannut kahdeksanvuotiaasta asti, eikä kukaan koko koulussa lyönyt yhtä voimallista lobia kuin hän.

Ja ne Shoichin kohdalle langenneet jälkiseuraamukset... Ne olivatkin jo sitten huomattavasti pitkäkestoisempaa sorttia; sellaista, joiden olemassaoloa ei aluksi edes huomaa. Ne ujuttautuivat hitaasti, joskin tappavasti, johonkin syvälle hänen sisimpäänsä, asettuivat hänen ihonsa alle ja uinuivat tyytyväisinä siihen saakka, että hänen ja Hanamiyan teiden oli väistämättömästi erkaannuttava.

Kyllähän niiden yläastevuosien aikana Hanamiya muutamia kertoja pyysi senpailta apua uudestaankin, aina yhtä turhaan tietysti, ja Imayoshi leikki mukana enemmän kuin vain mielellään. Toisen pojan vartalo tuntui edelleen uskomattoman hyvältä hänen omaansa vasten ja tämän ääni hyväili hänen tärykalvojaan kuten hurmaavan makea myrkky, mutta mitään molemminpuolisesti noteerattuja erektioita konkreettisempaa ei koskaan tapahtunut. Paljon merkityksellisempää oli se vittumaisten luonteiden kohdatessa kukkaan puhkeava sielujen sympatia, joskaan siihenkään ei — tietenkään — sanojen tasolla puututtu.

Kun jokin on niin itsestäänselvää, siitä on turha puhua. Mahdoton puhua, oikeastaan, sillä sitä ei ymmärrä käsitellä edes hiljaa omassa mielessään.

Kunnes jokin muuttuu ja siitä on luovuttava.

 

 

“Pohdin eilen pitkään, pitäisikö minun pyytää sinua ulos”, Shoichi sanoi päättötodista kädessään puristaen. Harmaalta taivaalta vihmoi hentoa tihkua, joka jäi silmälasien linsseille pienten pisaroiden verhona, eikä hän nähnyt Hanamiyan kasvoja kovinkaan hyvin. Se ei oikeastaan haitannut.

“Mehän olemme jo. Ulkona siis.”

“Se on kyllä totta.”

“Aiotko nyt sitten pyytää minua ulos muuallekin?”

“En.”

Hanamiya hymähti.

“Mikset?”

“En tahdo. Tiedän kokeilemattakin, että päin helvettiä kaikki menisi lopulta kuitenkin”, Shoichi vastasi hyväntuulisesti. “Ei ensirakkaus kestä.”

“Ja haluat sanoa tällä teepussifilosofialla... mitä?”

“Että siihen ei kannata haaskata mitään.”

Hanamiya kääntyi Shoichin puoleen ja tuli hyvin hitaasti hänen eteensä, ihan lähelle. He olivat jo melkein samanpituisia. Pitkät, vahvat sormet kohottautuivat leikittelemään Shoichin takin kauluksella, liukuivat siitä vähitellen pyörittelemään toiseksi ylintä nappia, ja vaikka Shoichi jo Hanamiyan todellisen luonnon tunsikin, siihen viattomaan ilmeeseen olisi ollut helppoa langeta. Hän melkein halusikin.

Hanamiyan katse laskeutui Shoichin kurkulle. He nielaisivat samanaikaisesti.

“Eli toisin sanoen haluat minun odottavan sen aikaa, että teet sen kaiken ensin jonkun muun kanssa?” Hanamiya kysyi hiljaa, ääni lauseen loppua kohden särkyen. Lämmin hengitys pyyhkäisi Shoichin kasvoja ja suun äkillisesti kuivahtaessa hän nielaisi uudelleen.

Sitten Hanamiyan ote kauluksesta kiristyi ja hän murjaisi polvellaan Shoichia nivusiin.

“Hah, ikään kuin _todella_ sanoisin mitään tuollaista, _senpai_.”

“Mutta niinhän siinä juuri teit”, Shoichi kähisi, ja vaikka häneen koskikin niin helvetillisesti, että kyyneleet kihosivat silmiin, häntä myös nauratti. Vaikka hän olikin osannut varautua henkisesti johonkin tällaiseen, todellisuus ylitti silti hänen odotuksensa.

Toisaalta sellainen oli Hanamiyasta puhuttaessa ihan tavallista.

 

 

**II**

Lukion ensimmäinen vuosi oli verrattain tylsä. Niin opettajien puheet tulevaisuudesta kuin opiskelijoiden egotkin olivat hieman suurempia kuin yläasteella, kolmosvuotiset näyttivät jo ihan oikeilta aikuisilta, mutta muutoin kaikki tuntui kutakuinkin samalta — päivät koostuivat toinen toistaan puuduttavammista oppitunneista, vielä niitäkin tympeämmistä läksypinoista sekä mauttomista lounaista. Kirisaki Daichin univormu purppuraisine solmioineen sentään miellytti Shoichin esteettistä silmää, ja jos ihan rehellisiä ollaan, se herkullisen persoonallinen asuste oli painanut vaakakupissa hyvinkin paljon koulua valitessa.

Koulun vahva golf-kerho oli toinen hyvin merkittävä tekijä. Mitään erityisen suuria ambitioita Shoichilla ei lajin parissa edelleenkään ollut, mutta kun hän nyt kerran oli sen parissa askaroinut jo niin kauan, niin samalla vaivallahan siitä kannatti ottaa kaikki irti. Hanamiya oli joskus sanonut harrastavansa golfia sen vuoksi, että sen piiristä löysi kaikkein ärsyttävimmät ihmiset — Shoichi mukaan luettuna, tietenkin — ja varsinkin nyt kovemmalla tasolla kilpaillessa hänen arvionsa tuntui hyvinkin osuvalta.

Kun suurin urheilusankaruus rakentui sen ympärille, että pikkuriikkisiä palloja lennätettiin paikasta toiseen ja asiantuntijuus tarkoitti viiltäviä analyyseja viheriöiden nurmikoista, oli viihdearvo jälleen taattu.

Ei Shoichi ollut pelaajana lainkaan hullumpi, joskin myönnettäköön, että erilaatuisten hyvien vertailuasteikolla hän asettui varsin keskinkertaisiin lukemiin. Parhaimpina päivinä hän ylsi hyvinkin oivallisiin suorituksiin, mutta silti hänen spesialiteettinsa oli selvitä kentästä vain muutamalla hassulla lyönnillä juuri niillä kierroksilla, kun pelikaveri toistuvasti sohi pallonsa vesiesteen syvyyksiin, pelaamattomille paikoille, tai juuttui taistelemaan bunkkerin haasteiden kanssa pieneksi ikuisuudeksi.

Myös omanlaisensa dandyismi löysi tiensä Shoichin golffaukseen. Kuten todettua, lukiolaisten egot olivat jo varsin riittoisaa kokoluokkaa, ja moni koki pätevyytensä loistavan viheriöllä kaikkein kauneimmin varustautuessaan myös vaatteiden tasolla ihan viimeisen päälle. Shoichin silmissä touhu sai monesti koomisia piirteitä. Arvoisenaan vastavetona hän otti asiakseen sonnustautua huomattavasti kontraversaalimpaan tyyliin, etsiä käsiinsä ne kaikkein käsittämättömimmät mustekalakuosit ja koostaa harmonisesti yhteensointuvia asukokonaisuuksia sellaisissa värisävyissä kuten kirkas pinkki tai limenvihreä. Se teki kaikesta vähän hohdokkaampaa ja hauskempaa.

Sen vuoden aikana hän ei tavannut Hanamiyaa kertaakaan. Puskaradio kertoi pikku Mako-chanin menestyneen ikäluokkansa kilpailuissa hyvin, joskin huomattavasti kiinnostavampina Shoichi piti niitä juoruja, jotka koskivat nuoren tyrannin tapaa pitää klubiaan silkkihansikkain verhotussa rautaisessa otteessaan. Juuri kukaan ei tuntunut näkevän julkisivun taakse, Hanamiyan muulle maailmalle näyttämät kasvot olivat yksinkertaisesti liian puhtoiset ja käytöstavatkin hiottu huippuunsa.

 _Siinä vasta prinsessa_ , Shoichi ajatteli usein. Hän oli vakuuttunut siitä, että Kirisaki Daichi vaikuttavine golf-piireineen vetäisi Hanamiyaa riittävän vastustamattomasti puoleensa, ja sitten päät vasta putoilisivatkin.

Miten turhauttavaa olikaan moista sirkushuvia odottaa.

 

 

**III**

Lukuvuoden alkajaisseremonian päivänä koulun pihan kirsikkapuut saavuttivat kauneutensa lakipisteen. Kukkien hennot, vaaleanpunaiset terälehdet varisivat opiskelijoiden tummille pikkutakeille, leppeän tuulenvirin pörröttämille hiuksille, lennähti yksi niistä Hanamiyan pitkille ripsillekin juuri silloin kun Shoichi hänet yhytti.

Sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä _kevät_ oli paljon muutakin kuin pelkkä ympärillä vallitseva vuodenaika.

Se Shoichin silmää jo aiemmin miellyttänyt koulupuvun solmio sai Hanamiyan ihon hehkumaan niin kalvakkana, että hän näytti oikean ihmisen sijaan joltain mustavalkoiselta projektiolta menneisyydestä, melkein liiankin somalta ja viattomalta ollakseen todella olemassa. Sitten hänen suupielensä kääntyivät häikäilemättömään virneeseen, ja Shoichi muisti, ettei Hanamiyassa ollut mitään somaa ja viatonta.

“Senpai”, Hanamiya sanoi nojautuessaan kevyeeseen kumarrukseen.

“Makoto-chan”, Shoichi vastasi. Jostain syystä hänen taskuun työnnetty kätensä puristui sitä tiiviimmäksi nyrkiksi, mitä lähemmäs Hanamiya tuli. Kuin kaulan ympärille olisi kiedottu köysi, joka kiristyi jokaisen heidän väliltään kiinni kuroutuvan senttimetrin myötä. “Koen velvollisuudekseni kysyä jo nyt, että aiothan liittyä golf-klubiin?”

“Olet siis ikävöinyt minua?”

“Herrasmiehen kunniani estää minua vastaamasta kieltävästi.”

Hanamiya purskahti raikuvaan nauruun — sellaiseen, jossa ei ollut mitään hyvätapaista ja kohteliasta. Se tuntui Shoichista hyvältä. Imartelevalta.

“Aiheutat minulle kylmiä väreitä, _senpai_. Puistatat, suorastaan.”

Hetken mielijohteesta Shoichi ojensi kätensä pyyhkäistäkseen vaaleanpunaiset terälehdet pois Hanamiyan otsatukalta. Sormet hädin tuskin ehtivät hipaista liukkaita hiuksia, kun se latteailmeinen Furuhashi saavutti heidät, yhtä tympeänä ja mitäänsanomattomana kuin aina ennenkin. Hän seisahtui Hanamiyan vierelle, mitä ilmeisimmin tämän koululaukkua omansa lisäksi kantaen, käänsi hengettömän lahnankatseensa Shoichiin ja vain tuijotti.

Silloin Shoichi ymmärsi hyvin konkreettisesti, millaista oli katsoa tyhjyyteen ja tuntea sen tyhjyyden katsovan takaisin.

 

 

Sinä keväänä Shoichi ei nähnyt Hanamiyaa kertaakaan koululaukku olallaan, ilmeisesti tehtävä oli ulkoistettu Furuhashille pysyvästi. Tämä täytti muutoinkin uskollisen lakeijan velvollisuuksiaan juuri niin tunnolllisesti kuin Hanamiyan hännystelijälle sopikin; maksoi koulun kahviossa Hanamiyan puolesta, kulki muutaman askeleen hänen jäljessään kuten mikäkin vaimo, ja ilmaantui paikalle aina kuin tilauksesta, mikäli Shoichi eksyi kosketusetäisyydelle.

Shoichi arveli sen täydellisen lauhkeuden ja kuolleen katseen olevan seurausta jostakin Hanamiyan huolella valitsemasta kemikaalista. Hän ei epäröinyt ilmaista näitä epäilyksiään ääneenkin, ja Hanamiya vastasi olevansa milloin tahansa valmis kaivamaan Shoichin silmät päästä griinihaarukalla, mikäli tämä todella oli noin itsetuhoinen.

“Lupaat vain”, Shoichi hyrisi.

Nähdessään sitten kerran Hanamiyan ottavan Furuhashilta suihin kerhohuoneessa, Shoichi tavallaan toivoikin, että uhkaus olisi pantu toteen. Lyhyen hetken verran vain, sillä mutta toivoi kuitenkin.

 

 

“Kerrohan, _senpai_ , kuinka sen ensirakkautesi etsintä on edistynyt?” Hanamiya kysyi viimeisellä harjoituskierroksella ennen kesän kisoja. Hän oli ensimmäisten kymmenen reiän aikana haukkunut Shoichin flamingokuvioiset housut useaan kertaan, pohtinut hänen hakkaamistaan ainakin kuudella eri mailalla ja heittänyt häntä golf-pallollakin, joten olihan se jo korkea aika siirtyä keskusteluissa seuraavalle asteelle. Sille oikeasti kipeää tekevälle.

Kaikki juonittelu ja vaiva, jonka Shoichi oli nähnyt järjestääkseen heidät takuuvarmasti pelaamaan kahden kesken, oli siis ollut täysin sen arvoista.

Vaikka eipä hän ollut sitä epäillytkään. Kyllä hän Hanamiyansa tunsi.

“Entä omasi?” Shoichi tiedusteli, esitettyyn kysymykseen tietenkään vastaamatta. “Äläkä suotta loukkaa älyäni edes mainitsemalla Furuhashia.”

“Sinä tässä hänestä puhut, en minä.”

Äänensävyn keveys ei aivan peittänyt sitä kirskahdusta, joka hampaiden kovasta yhteen puremisesta kuului. Shoichi oli varma, että saisi seuraavalla lyönnillä pallonsa reikään asti; eihän se nyt aivan hole-in-one olisi, mutta raivostuttaisi silti rajattomasti. Hanamia kuitenkin keskeytti hänet aivan voimakkaan svingin viime hetkillä, ja pallo lensi pusikkoon.

“Olen kyllästynyt tähän peliin”, hän sanoi tuupaten samalla Shoichia kylkeen rautakasin lavalla. Siitä jäisi takuulla mustelma. Ja vaikka hyvän lyönnin keskeytys sinänsä ärsyttikin, kivulias väliintulo sai veren kiertämään suonissa kiivaammin tavalla, joka ainoastaan muistutti niistä yläasteen hikisistä, intiimeistä, helvetin turhauttavista harjoittelusessioista.

“Mihin näistä, tarkalleen ottaen?”

“Kaikkiin. Samat säännöt ja käytännöt vuodesta toiseen.”

“Kuka estää kiertämästä niitä?"

“En sanonut, että kukaan estäisikään”, Hanamiya kuiskasi pehmeästi ja laski kätensä Shoichin kyljellä siihen samaan kohtaan, jota oli äsken mailallaan murjonut. Sormet sivelivät ensin lempeästi, kipeää kohtaa kartoittaen ja tunnustellen, sitten ne pureutuivat äkisti kiinni kuin pedon leuat karkuun pyristelevään saaliiseen. “Minähän vain _ilmoitin_ , että olen kyllästynyt.”

“Ja mitä ajattelit nyt tehdä?”

“Muuttaa pelityyliäni”, Hanamiya sanoi ja otti silmälasit Shoichin nenältä.

 Ja lähti.

Eihän siinä siis muu auttanut kuin mennä hänen peräänsä. Toki Shoichi piti niistä laseistakin ja tahtoi ne mieluusti vielä ehjinä takaisin, mutta jopa siinä puolisokeana Hanamiyan perässä rämpiessäänkin hänen oli tunnustettava, että enemmän vaakakupissa painoi se tosiasia, miten pahuksen kireiltä ja ahtailta ne aiemmin parjatut housut tuntuivatkaan. Miten pahuksen kovasti hän halusi kiemurrella niistä housuista ulos, nimenomaan _halusi_ , ja mikäli hän nyt pelaisi korttinsa oikein, moinen saattaisi onnistua vieläpä Hanamiyan seurassa...

Hän seurasi Hanamiyaa viheriöltä koululle, golf-klubin omaan huoneeseen ja siellä kuumannahkealle mustalle nahkasohvalle. Ovea ei saanut lukkoon, mutta se ei haitannut. Hanamiya makasi selällään ikkunoista tulvivassa sakeassa auringonvalossa ja potki Shoichia niin, että tämä ymmärsi jäädä istualleen, kuljettamaan käsiään Hanamiyan säärillä ja työntämään lahkeita ylös pohkeita pitkin edes jotain paljasta pintaa saadakseen. Hän suuteli mokoman draamakuningattaren nilkkoja nuollen ja purren, ja Hanamiya vastasi siihen huohottamalla ääneen, voihkimalla ja vaikertamalla ja hokemalla _“senpai, senpai”_ samalla kun ujutti kätensä housujensa sepaluksesta sisään.

Lihaksikas vatsa vilahteli esiin pikeepaidan helman alta. Vaikka Hanamiya taivuttikin päätään taaksepäin tahdin kiihtyessä, ei harmaiden silmien katse herpaantunut Shoichista hetkeksikään. Nuoremman pojan koko jäntevä vartalo oli avoinna, kuin tarjolle asetettuna, mutta koskea ei silti juurikaan saanut — aina, kun Shoichi yritti kurkottaa kohden jotain muutakin kuin pelkkiä polvia, Hanamiya potkaisi häntä, kerran jopa kasvoihin.

Vaikkei sellainen ajatustasolla kovin viehättävältä kuuulostanutkaan, todellisuudessa mitään sen kiihdyttävämpää oli vaikea kuvitella. Ja kun Hanamiya lopulta painoi toisen jalkateränsä Shoichin tykyttäviin nivusiin, painoi voimalla ja miltei rusentaen, ei Shoichi voinut enää tehdä muuta kuin upottaa hampaansa viimeisen kerran kalpeaan nilkkaan ja laueta.

“Ihan kiva”, Hanamiya kommentoi aktia jälkeenpäin ja pyyhki kätensä Shoichin lahkeeseen. Yhden post-orgastisen suudelmankin hän antoi, muttei suinkaan Shoichille, vaan luokkatoverilleen Setolle.

Vanha peli, uudet säännöt.

Hanamiyan säännöt.

 

Kun Shoichi seuraavana päivänä vaihtoi kuulumisia tuskastuttavan tuttavalliseksi heittäytyvän kilpakumppaninsa Seirinin Kiyoshin kanssa ja lähestyvän Hanamiyan kasvoilla välähtivät pahaenteiset varjot, oli selvää, että tämä alkava erä tulisi olemaan kaikkia aiempia viihdyttävämpi, hurmaavampi ja huumaavampi.

Kenties golfin lailla sekin rata koostuisi kahdeksastatoista etapista. Kenties golfin lailla myös voittajan julkistaminen olisi lopulta toisarvoista, niin pitkää peliä ei suinkaan pelattu pelkkää lopputulemaa ajatellen vaan ihan sen itsensä vuoksi, aikaa tappaakseen.

Ja koska olisi aivan äärettömän huonoa urheiluhenkeä jättää pelin kuljetus kokonaan muiden tehtäväksi, Shoichi kietaisi käsivartensa Kiyoshin harteille ja antoi mitä törkeimmän hymyn levitä kasvoilleen esitellessään hänet seuraan liittyvälle Hanamiyalle, tuolle armaalle pikku kouhailleen ja koulunsa suurimmalle tulevaisuudenlupaukselle.


End file.
